Behind Closed Doors
by fuelled by ramen
Summary: You thought he didn't know you existed. He couldn't wait long enough to get you into the right bed before having his way with you. NARUSASU. One-Shot.


Disclaimer: Short and sweet but nothing I can call my own except the idea of the sordid things Naruto and Sasuke do together. I wonder who was the first person to ever post SasuNaru smut?

* * *

**Behind Closed Doors.**

Blue eyes glazed over as the figures drawn on the board slowly became one big puddle of ink. Long, tan fingers drummed lightly against the side of his cheek as Naruto Uzumaki tried to find a way to pass the time. At the front Professor Kakashi Hatake was busy reciting the theory and formula to something Biology related and the words were slipping in one ear and out the next. It was hard to hear him too when everything he said was muffled by the stupid mask he wore. Naruto let out a small sigh and switched the arm supporting his chin to the other. God, he was bored. _So bored_.

"Okay, now I will hand out the test results for this semester."

The words snapped Naruto out of his reverie. Straightening up slightly he smiled eagerly as Kakashi approached his desk and handed over his results. "Thanks, Prof."

Kakashi sighed and shook his head slightly. "I'm very disappointed in you, Naruto. I expected better. You and I are going to have to schedule a meeting to discuss whether or not graduating this year will be an option for you."

Naruto felt his heart plummet at the words and took the paper with a shaking hand. Swallowing awkwardly he looked down at his marks and saw the capital F in angry red marker glaring back at him. He swallowed again, azure eyes unable to comprehend the fail notice in front of him. F. _F? _He had studied for days on this test! He had actually really tried with this exam. He felt his eyes start to water and quickly shook his head, determined not to cry and be ridiculed.

"Are you crying?" Too late. Naruto stiffened as he glanced at the boy beside him. Suigetsu. "What a moron, are you really crying?" the pale haired boy hissed.

"Shut up, Suigetsu," Naruto growled, turning the paper over so the mark wasn't visible.

Kakashi took that moment to hand over the other student's mark. "Great job, Suigetsu. Another A+."

Naruto scowled as Suigetsu's smirk grew even larger. "Loser," he said, turning his back on Naruto to discuss his grades with another student.

Naruto ground his teeth together and glared down at his result. Jiraiya was going to kill him. _And _give him another hour or so long lecture about how being in a school as prestigious as Konoha Prep was not something to be taken likely. The school was the most prestigious boarding academy in the country and his god father just happened to be on the school board. It was a small glimmer of hope after Naruto's parents had died in an accident leaving their blond son alone, penniless and without a home or family to turn to. Jiraiya had gladly stepped forward and taken care of him, provided an education and a family to return to during the holidays. He knew he was luckier than most. He felt a stab of guilt for not getting the grades Jiraiya expected of him.

He glanced up at Kakashi as his professor began discussing the last piece of assessment that was due for the year. He didn't really expect Naruto to repeat, did he? Naruto snorted lightly and shoved the test result into a textbook. No way in hell would he repeat another year in this hell hole. He was keen to graduate and get onto the next stage of his life. As the bell rung and Naruto threw all his books together he noticed Kakashi cocking his finger towards him. Begrudgingly Naruto approached his desk and listened to what the teacher had to say. The silver haired man, though despite quite young, told him he'd given him another week to revise before re-sitting a different exam. If he could scrape up at least a B- and achieve a similar result on his final assessment Kakashi would pass him without complications.

Naruto thanked him profusely, so glad the man had given him a second chance. Heart feeling a little lighter the blond escaped the classroom and into the busy corridor as students prepared for lunch. He waved at some cheerleaders who giggled as they passed him and continued towards his locker, ready to dump his stuff before meeting up with his friends in the cafeteria.

His footsteps slowed slightly as he saw a group heading towards him, faces impassive as ever. In front was Sasuke Uchiha, the smartest guy in the grade. Naruto swallowed lightly and met the dark gaze on the teenager. Sasuke returned it without any flicker of recognition.

"Here comes the dumbass," Suigetsu said loudly. He missed the warning look Sasuke gave him as he continued. "You really are a moron."

Naruto's smile dropped off his face as Sasuke threw a murderous look over his shoulder. "Shut the fuck up, Suigetsu."

The pale haired boy stopped in shock, mouth hanging open comically as he realised his joke had been ridiculed. Sasuke kept walking, uncaring of the hurt expression on his friend's features.

"Thanks," Naruto whispered, as the boy passed him. He felt a brief moment of contact as Sasuke's hand brushed his, electricity burning up his spine as he stumbled and spun around to face him. The brunet kept walking without even a glance back at the blond. With slumped shoulders Naruto deduced it had been a mere coincidence that they'd made contact.

It didn't matter how many times Naruto read and re-read the text; the words were not making sense. He knew he had to do well in this test to pass, knew the test meant more than any of the others. Yet still his brain was focused on the event in the corridor. Shaking his head angrily Naruto leant back in his chair. Clasping his hands behind his head he glared up at the ceiling. The touch he and Sasuke had was accidental. There was nothing direct about it at all. A sharp rapping on his dorm door made Naruto start in surprise. Had Kiba forgotten how to open a door or something? His dorm mate wasn't the brightest of the bunch, sometimes.

With a loud sigh Naruto rose to his feet and approached the door. Swinging it open his mouth fell slightly as he met the heavy glare that was sent his way.

"Sasuke?"

"Uzumaki," the brunet tersely responded, one hand in his pocket and the other clutching a textbook.

_That's right, we're in public, _Naruto reminded himself, glancing over at some male students chatting behind them. "What are you here for?"

"You're not going to pass unless you let me in," Sasuke told him, cockily. He motioned his head towards Naruto's messy room. "Well?"

Naruto stood aside, ignoring the strange looks the students behind them gave him as he admitted Sasuke Uchiha into his room. He closed the door and turned to find him surveying the room with slight distaste. There were books and clothes piled high on the floor, some socks were lying haphazardly on the floor and Naruto's discarded shoes sat beside them.

"Where's Inuzuka?"

"In the library with Hinata, studying."

"Hn. When do you expect him back?"

"Not til closing time. It's the only chance he gets with her without Neji going ballistic."

"Hn." He turned to face Naruto fully and threw the textbook to the side.

"Sasuke?"

"I grabbed the first book I found," he said, hands lifting and beginning to unbutton the white t-shirt. "Advanced French. I'm glad no one asked what subject I was coming here to teach you."

Naruto folded his arms. "I don't like it when you pretend to ignore me."

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and threw off his shirt. "We've been doing it since junior, why would you care now?"

"Maybe I'm sick of it?"

"You can't wait a month?"

"Maybe I can't."

Sasuke sighed loudly and unbuttoned his fly. "Come on, Naruto. Are you really going to act all prissy with me?"

"I'm not acting prissy!" Naruto growled. "I just hate it when you let Suigetsu get to me and then do nothing about it!"

"Hey, I told him to shut the fuck up," Sasuke reminded him, resting his hands on his slim hips. His pants hung open, the matte material of his boxers visible to Naruto's eyes.

"Sasuke," Naruto said, strained. He rubbed his hands over his face. "I can't do this now. I have to study."

Sasuke regarded him for a moment before nodding. "Okay. I'll help."

"Thanks," Naruto replied, smiling. He approached his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm glad you came."

Sasuke smiled into his neck before planting a light kiss on the area. "I'm glad you let me in."

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes as Sasuke's lips began to slowly caress his bronze skin. "Sasuke, don't," he pleaded lightly.

"Don't what?" Sasuke asked, playfully. He grabbed at Naruto's hips and gently guided him back towards the bed. "Don't help you to study? This is Biology, after all."

Naruto snorted as Sasuke pulled him onto the bed, lips meeting lightly and hesitantly. "This is more like physics, which I remind you, I dropped out of."

Sasuke pulled at the buttons on Naruto's shirt, eagerly pulling them all apart. Groaning he raised his hips into Naruto's leg, allowing his firm erection to grind against the firm muscle. "Why would you ever do something as stupid as that?"

Naruto grinned and captured Sasuke's lips in a kiss. "Because I was never good at the theory, just the prac."

Sasuke attached his lips to a brown nipple as Naruto's shirt was discarded to the floor. His pants were unbuttoned and shimmied down his legs. Naruto impatiently pulled down Sasuke's own and threw himself onto the pale teenager. Erections ground together and moans came out in breathless gasps as the two boys kissed each other furiously, each kiss heavier than the last. Naruto threw his head back and groaned, eyes closed as waves of delicious friction ran up his spine.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered lightly. "If you were so good at prac then why aren't you fucking me yet?"

Naruto's eyes show open and he grinned at male above him. "I like to take my time, make sure things are getting done right."

Sasuke snorted ineloquently and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Naruto's boxers. Naruto lifted himself up and allowed Sasuke to divest him of his underwear, his thick cock lying neatly against his snail trail. Once completed Sasuke removed his own, his length standing up almost proudly against the flat stomach. "Since when have you ever taken things slow?" he teased, throwing a leg over Naruto's gently parted thighs.

Naruto frowned and grabbed Sasuke's hips, relishing in the little gasp of surprise that came from the Uchiha's mouth as he spun them around on the bed, allowing him to be on top. Their cocks finally touched without barriers, their skin hot and almost scorching the other with its need. Sasuke brought a hand up to fist Naruto's hair, ensuring their mouths met for a hard kiss. As Naruto rolled his hips into Sasuke's the dark haired boy pulled away from the kiss, a little snarl of pleasure forming against his lips.

Bringing two fingers up to Sasuke's panting mouth Naruto's eyes darkened with lust as he slipped the digits inside, Sasuke's tongue ensuring they were coated thickly. A trail of saliva followed him as Naruto withdrew the fingers and moved them between Sasuke's legs.

"Fuck. I thought about teasing you but I don't know how much longer I can wait, Sasuke," Naruto panted heavily, allowing a single finger to push lightly against Sasuke's entrance.

"Then don't, moron," Sasuke groaned, pushing himself onto the digit and throwing his head back against the pillow. "Another."

Naruto swallowed and complied, his second finger pushing past the resistance and slipping into the hot channel of Sasuke's ass. Allowing his eyes to slip close Naruto revelled in the velvet feel against his fingers. Of course it was nowhere near as pleasurable as having his cock in it but there was something so hot about making Sasuke moan and pant with just his fingers. He grinned at the boy below him. His lips were parted, his eyes were at half mast and the softest touch of blush covered his nose and cheeks. When a third finger entered Sasuke whimpered, his eyes closed completely and his head collapsed backwards.

"Naruto, quick," he pleaded. He opened one eye and licked his lips. "Now."

Naruto planted a quick kiss on his cheek as he withdrew his fingers and grabbed the base of his cock. He spat on his free hand and wiped the saliva onto his head, shoulders tensing in pleasure as a ripple surged up his body.

"Sure thing, bastard," he replied huskily.

He bit his lip as he felt himself slip into a vortex of heat. Throwing his head back he emitted a feral growl and plunged himself into heavily, Sasuke crying out in pleasure as the movement struck his prostate. Naruto leant forward, his stomach grinding on Sasuke's cock. Putting his hands on either side of Sasuke's face he began to build up a rhythm. Sasuke reached his arms up and laid his palm flat against the wall, the support allowing him to move into Naruto's thrusting pelvis.

Sasuke's eyes opened and caught Naruto's, the depths swirling with need and emotion as Naruto hungrily kissed Sasuke's mouth.

"See? The important stuff you just can't grade," Naruto told the boy beneath him, rolling his hips and striking at Sasuke's prostate again and again.

Sasuke writhed and his hands flew up to grab onto Naruto's shoulders. Leaning down on an elbow the blond used his other hand to begin to pump Sasuke along to completion. The raven released a guttural moan and grabbed Naruto's hand, both moving up and down his length in time with the blond's hips.

"Fuck, Naruto. I'm close!" Sasuke told him, using his hand to quicken the movements on his shaft.

Naruto grunted in response and focused on the pulsing around his length. He shuddered as the channel around him suddenly grip tight to his cock, Sasuke's hoarse voice synchronizing with it beautifully.

"_Fuck_," Naruto groaned, allowing himself to cum and drench Sasuke's insides with his seed. "Fuck," he panted again, keeping himself sheathed fully as he watched Sasuke's chest rise and fall rapidly.

"What?" the raven asked, out of breath.

Naruto smiled and observed the cum that littered the pale skin. "You're such a neat freak but you don't care when you're covered in jizz."

Sasuke grimaced. "Don't call it that. It sounds disgusting."

"But it is!" Naruto agreed. He pulled himself out and snickered as he pushed out the remaining bits of cum onto Sasuke's taut abdomen. "You're such a dirty boy, Sasuke."

Sasuke's blew air out of the corner of his mouth and raised an eyebrow. "It's not like you'd have me in any other way. I'm your own private dirty whore. You've said so yourself."

Naruto nodded absently. "But I don't see

Naruto nodded absently. "But I don't see _why_ it has to be private. I mean, who cares what people think, right?"

Sasuke sniffed as he scooped up a string of cum onto his finger. "You know my father would flip the moment he heard."

"Why?" Naruto bristled. "Itachi is gay and he seemed to accept that fine enough!"

"Having one gay son is slightly disgusting," Sasuke told him. "Having two is unacceptable and a shame upon our name. Especially when there are only two sons to carry the name on."

"It's bullshit," Naruto sighed absently as he watched Sasuke wipe cum onto the pale blue sheets below. Wait a minute, weren't his sheets orange...?

"Tell you what, you pass this exam and I'll gladly tell my father and peers that you're my boyfriend," Sasuke suggested. He propped himself up on his elbows and gave Naruto a smirk. "Well?"

Naruto was silent for a moment, his brain trying to process the thoughts that were flying around in his head at a million miles an hour. "Will you tell them I top?" he eventually asked.

Sasuke coughed and rolled his eyes. "I don't see how it's relevant."

"Well maybe we should start with Kiba."

A spark of jealously ignited in Sasuke's chest as he glared at Naruto. Annoyance flashed across his face as he realised Naruto wasn't even looking at him, he was too busy looking at the other side of the room.

"Why him first? I thought Jiraiya would have been your first point of call."

Naruto turned to look at him, his lips tilting in the corner. "Well considering this is Kiba's bed and we just jizzed all over it, maybe we should tell him first."

* * *

Hmmm. Can't say I love it, though I obviously don't hate it because I'm posting it? Show me love and allow me to regain my confidence!

Thank you all so much for all the reviews for Video Super Star's! You guys are amazing!

Please review and let me know what you all think!

Thanks heaps lovelys! Peace. OUT!


End file.
